custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Teratrax
Autor: ' ''' | Rasa= , | Organizacja= | Kanohi=nie dotyczy| Broń= , i , | Status=żyje| Teren= | Moc elementarna=brak| Siła=19|Zręczność=17|Odporność=17|Moc=17|Intelekt=18}} ''Póki Wolfy żyją, ja się nie podam! - Motto Teratraxa. Historia Teratrax urodził się na Teran Magnus w Domie Wolfów na wzgórzu bestii, przez jedenaście lat został na Teran Magnus . Po ukończeniu jedenastu lat wyruszył na Karun i tam pozostał przez rok później znalazł się na Bara Magna, a po tej przygodzie wrócił na Teran Magnus i tam został Wolfixem . Do dziś jest na rodzinnej planecie. Teratrax i Skralle dowiedzieli się, że rasa Wanos i rasa Skrall jest pokrewna. Teran Magnus , władzę w . Ale jej nie przyją.}} Teratrax urodził się na Teran Magnus. Po powrocie z Bara Magna Teratrax został na Teran Magnus, na zawsze. Teratraxowi pomaga Atakan. Stars (nie kanoniczne) Gdy Teratrax pojawił się na Kred zmienił się w wersje "Stars". Tak samo stało się gdy pojawił się na Bara Magna poraz trzeci. Chociaż on się nie zmienia, to jego zbroja, hełm i broń tak. Jest to jego obecna Setowa forma. | Organizacja=Nieznana| Kanohi=nie dotyczy| Broń= | Status=żyje| Teren= , Bara Magna| Moc elementarna=brak| Siła=Nieznana|Zręczność=Nieznana|Odporność=Nieznana|Moc=Nieznana|Intelekt=Nieznany}} Teratrax, jako Wolf Grafika:Wolf Teratrax.png Prawdziwa forma Teratraxa Zdolności i uzbrojenie Teratrax zna Pocisk wilka, Furię wilka, Uderzenie lodu i wiele innych technik walki, posługuje się Ostrzem Wilka, Wilczym karabinem i Tarczą wilków. Jego hełm ma różne tryby widzenie, między innymi termowizja, noktowizja i echowizja. Teran Magnus Jest to miejsce narodzin Teratraxa. Ewolucja Gdy Kred stało się potężym miastem, Teratrax stworzył organizację Czarne Orły i zmienił zbroję na nową. Od tego dnia pracuje jako obrońca Miasta. Jego broń stała się potężniejsza, a zbroja wytrzymalsza, dzięki technologi mógł zmieniać tryb swojej zbroji. Mógł ustawić tryb siły, tryb pływania, tryb pełnej ochrony, tryb ukrywania i tryb szybkościowy. Dzięki czemu stał się wielką przeszkodą dla złoczyńców. | Organizacja=Czarne Orły| Kanohi=nie dotyczy| Broń= | Status=żyje| Teren= , Teran Magnus| Moc elementarna=brak| Siła=Nieznana|Zręczność=Nieznana|Odporność=Nieznana|Moc=Nieznana|Intelekt=Nieznany}} Reklamy Teratrax: *''Pokazuje się napis Teran Magnus, znika pokazuje się miasto Roxtar, z jednego domu wychodzi Teratrax. Ktoś z murów miasta krzyczy, Teratrax marszczy brwi i wskakuje na ścianę muru wdrapuje się na szczyt i wskakuje w środek wroga, wyciąga swój miecz i trafia pierwszego, grugiego, trzeciego nagle jeden z wrogów celuje, teratrax to wyczówa i żuca w niego mieczem, pokonał wszystkich odwraca się do kamery i strzela do niej z miotacza. Robi się czarny ekran pokazuje się napis Wojownicy Teranu a pod nim pojawia się pudełko Teratraxa.'' *''Widać Teratraxa kucającego na kamiennej wieży, pod wieżą stoją dwie bestie, Teratrax skacze, spada na jedną z bestii przykłada rękę do jego łba i wysuwa ukryte ostrze, odskakuje z saltem do tyłu i gdy jest nad drugą bestią żuca w nią trzema sztyletami, gruga bestia pada, Teratrax spogląda w kierunku kamery i rzuca czwartym sztyletem, ekran staje się czarny i pojawia się napis Teran Woriors the new Assassin. Napis się zmniejsza a pod nim pokazuje się pudełko Teratraxa.'' Teratrax Stars: *Widać Świątynie na Kred, nagle jeden Bio Toa biegnie w stronę wyspy Kości, za nim biegną dwa Rahi i jeden z Łowców, po chwili nad głową Toa otwiera się czarny wir, Łowca i Rahi się zatrzymują. Z wiru wyskakuje Teratrax i wbija ostrze w Rahi, Łowca rzuca się na Teratraxa, a ten wybija Rahi do tyłu, a ukrytym ostrzem przebija mu maskę i głowę, drugi Rahi się na niego wskakuje, Teratrax wybija go do góry. Rahi spada na drewniany kolec, Bio Toa ucieka, a Teratrax tworzy wir i znika. Pojawia się napis Kred Worriors Beginin, a pod nim trzy pudełka Teratraxa, Shinxa i Getininga. "Terax": *Teratrax kuca na jednej z wystających anten, wyrastających z boku wysokiej wieży. Teratrax rozgląda się i widać widok z jego oczu, jego hełm przybliża widok generatora. Teratrax zeskakuje i wpada do swojego statku, leci ulicą miasta, nagle wyskakuje z pojazdu i spada obok generatora, widzi dwóch złoczyńców wymierza w nich swoją bronią i wypyszcza promień elektryczny. Wrogowie padają a Teratrax wciska guzik na rękawicy i znika. Trivia *Jest podobny do Skralli. *Gdy jest na , Bara Magna lub Spherus Magna niema mocy. *Uratował Latię . *Teratrax ma dłonie takie, jak skrall. *Gdyby miał moc, miał by moc lodu i ziemi. Linki specialne *Galeria *Ród Keredis *Księgi Teratraxa Występowanie *Skrzydła Wojny *Ewolucja Kategoria:Wolf